Falling in love is something you can't describe
by Stavri
Summary: Few months after the Etoile Election. How will look like when Miyuki drop accidentally her eyes on Shion? When she finds herself in love with her so many years rival? What will happen when Shion do the same? Deal or not to deal? ShionxMiyuki fic.
1. Prologue Summary

**Falling in love is something you can't describe with words**

**Another idea into my creative mind. This is a ShionxMiyuki fic. I have no idea yet if is going to be a short or long story but the time will show. Even though I'm a ShionXChikaru fan, sometimes you can't be sure about what destiny will bring at the end. This is for all those who like this couple, those who wish to see them together and those who like ff couples. Besides, i believe that everyone deserves a good end. Even poor Shion.**

**ShionxChikaru fans please don't kill me. Just enjoy the story.

* * *

**Summary:

Few months after Etoile Election and we watch how our friends live. What role is playing the election in their lives, what decisions will take and what their future will be after they will leave.

Somewhere in Astolyre Hill, two souls, different from each other, will have to deal with their own problems, their own inside demons and of course discover the meaning of falling in love. How will look like when accidentally Miyuki Rokujo drop her eyes on the 'queen of Ice', as many girls call her, Shion Tomori. What effect will have on her, what decisions will have to take in her life after that and most of all, will she accept it? Cause falling in love, specially with someone you were rivals for years, is not the most good thing in the world. Miyuki surely will not take it very easy but will she sit and listen to her heart, or let herself lose the chance, and maybe the only one, to be happy forever in her life?

What about Shion? How will she take it when she find herself in love with the 'worst girl', as she always calls Miyuki? A girl, with whom alwas fights, argues and impossble to see her in a different way. Not so good. But will she deal with it? Will she accept it? And if yes, will she fight for her or will she let her, move on and see the only love of her life getting married with someone else?

What their end is going to be is unknown, but indeed these two will discover a very important thing in their up and down moments, falling in love is something you can't describe with words.

* * *

**Do you like it? No? Just leave a review before you press the 'Back' button. So, to know if i must continue this story or not. pwease? **


	2. A day like all the others

**Falling in love is something you can't describe with words**

**I'm back. I present you my first chapter. I hope you will like it. Just leave a review before you disappear. **

Author's note**: I don't own Strawberry Panic. BUT I do own the song in the opening here. Yep. This song is definitely mine. I hope it's nice.**

* * *

(Opening)

_When the night falls, I wish you would be here_

_Having you beside me, so close, so real_

_Kissing you and touch you, for that I only live_

_Take a chance to see me and make me in your love believe_

_xxxxxxxxx_

_Falling in love is something you can't describe with words_

_Falling in love is something above from this world_

_Falling in love is something that makes my heart beats fast_

_Falling in love is something that can forever last._

_xxxxxxxxxxx _

_When the morning rises, I feel I want to die_

_Cause you aren't here. Why? Tell me, why? _

_Something inside me hurts while I'm still alone_

_Damm, just do something quickly, just drop a phone call._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Falling in love is something you can't describe with words_

_Falling in love is something above from this world_

_Falling in love is something that makes my heart beats fast_

_Falling in love is something that can forever last._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I understand your absence is the reason why I feel so bad _

_But one wish I have now. That is, baby please come back._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Falling in love is something that you can't describe with words_

_Falling in love is something, is something...that can forever last._

* * *

Few months had passed since the Etoile Election, since the former Etoile Hanazono Shizuma stole the new transferred student Aoi Nagisa from the altar. It had been the most annoying fact for Shizuma's fan girls because they were in love with Shizuma and they wanted her only for them, and the same time, they were very jealous of Nagisa, because she succeeded in something they never did. Winning their idol's heart. For others, it was the most romantic event, in the entire history of Astraea Hill, because they had romantic souls and believed that indeed Shizuma and Nagisa belonged together.

During those few months, some very interesting and unbelievable things took place in this all-girl school. Shizuma and Nagisa took every chance they had and went on many romantic dates, various times. Also Nagisa had moved her belongings into Shizuma's room, so she could easily changed and went in her class on time, avoiding scolding from her teacher for late appearances. Their love was blooming more and more, each day, and their bond was becoming stronger.

Tamao slowly was coming back to her old self and supported Nagisa with any way she could. She was still in not so good terms with Shizuma but she tried hard to build a friendship with her. Sadly, it wasn't the easiest thing in the world. But our Tamao kept trying, because something inside her was always telling her that Shizuma was a nice person. Thus, knew something more about Shizuma every day, made it more difficult for Tamao to keep ignoring her.

Amane and Hikari got used into their new roles as the new Etoiles. Amane kept doing practises with Star Bright and studying the same time. But she never forgot to steal some time to be with her girlfriend. Hikari was flying to the seventh sky. Her relationship with Amane became stronger each day that passed. As for her friendship with Yaya-chan, things were getting much better. In her free time, Hikari, if she wasn't with her beloved Amane, she would hang out with Yaya-chan, like old times. This new friendship they had built was different from the old one. It was more real.

Yaya-chan was coming back to her old self slowly and she tried hard to move on from her friend. She needed to free herself from that obsession she had. Yaya-chan wanted to be real friends with Hikari and she wanted to gain a second chance falling in love again and this time with someone else. Tsubomi was falling slowly in love with her. Even though, she had found Yaya-chan rude and unrespectable from the first time she met her, now she found her cute and adorable. Yaya-chan was like a puppy for Tsubomi. Her own puppy, as she was always calling her, inside her of course.

Although Yaya-chan didn't know what Tsubomi's feelings were about her, she had started to like her. In fact, when Yaya-chan, dropped her eyes every time on Tsubomi, she could feel her cheeks blush for unknown reason. Not only that, but every time Tsubomi was coming out of her class, after she had finished her lessons, Yaya-chan would always be outside waiting for her. And then, Yaya-chan would think various and unbelievable excuses to defend herself. Of course, our poor Tsubomi didn't know too that Yaya-chan secretly liked her.

Kaname had changed a lot those few months. She started to be friendlier, smiling more often and keep herself away from evil plans. As for Momomi, seeing that her beloved Kaname was completely different than before, she decided to do the same.

Chikaru continued making weird clubs as always with her crazy helpers, Remon and Kizuna. Even though, Chikaru was passing most of her time working, that didn't mean that she had completely ignored her love life. Lately, she found herself having a crush on a girl she never expected that she could see in that way. Suzumi Tamao. After the Etoile Election, Chikaru was feeling bad about Tamao's situation but she couldn't help it. Nagisa's heart belonged to Shizuma, as the other way around too. She comforted Tamao in any way she could. Apparently, this closeness they both shared and the fact that Chikaru was a very sensitive girl, affected her a lot.

Unfortunately, Tamao never learnt what Chikaru's true feelings were about her because she was still fighting with her obsessions. Would she ever realise that Chikaru was interested in her? Unknown. Would Chikaru ever do something to gain the girl she was interested? Maybe.

Now, let's go to our protagonists. Although only few months had passed, Miyuki and Shion didn't change. Not even a little. They continued fighting and arguing like nothing happened. Miyuki was also fighting with her inside demons too. Even though, her friendship with Shizuma was in better condition than before, she still had some signs of obsession about her. But she had to keep fighting and fighting, so she could free herself and stop hurting more people.

As for Shion, she was fighting too but with her own personal problems. Her graduation was in one month and she had to find a girl, smart and trusted, for the position of Spica's president. She had a lot of girls she could choose from but Shion didn't believe that those girls could be the best choice. She wanted to find a specifically girl, a girl that would increase Spica's reputation with her abilities and bring the school into his old glory. But where she would find her? And when? The days were passing quickly and she didn't have much time. She had to do something.

However, while everything showed that less and less people would stay single in the entire life, Miyuki and Shion refused to get into a relationship with someone. The first one because she had an arranged marriage waiting for her and the second one, well, let's just say that politics and love never mix together.

Although, they had decided to have a life on their own, without romance and love, destiny had planned different for them. When they both believed that everything didn't matter, that they would never take a chance to be happy, something was going to change those thoughts they had. When? That day, near the school's pool...What? Just keep reading and you will see...

* * *

Saturday morning and we are in summer time. All students, in Astraea Hill, were still sleeping after a long week of studying. However, some students had already stood up and from early hours! Those were Shizuma and Nagisa. Actually, to say the truth, Shizuma had woke up. Nagisa was still sleeping and she having Shizuma trying but with no luck to wake her up.

''Na-gi-sa. Wake up my love. Come on. It's very beautiful outside. Nagisa. Nagisa! Aww, come on. Wake up, damm it'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma sighed. Making love until late hours it was not the best medicine to help you getting some rest, after a day of hard working.

_Oh yea? And it was MY fault? It was MY fault when I came yesterday into our room, very exhausted and angry, and saw Nagisa waiting for me, laying on our bed and wearing those damm red lingerie's I had bought for her two weeks ago? It was MY fault that she was very seductive and damm attractive? Oh my God and I had warned her. She wouldn't wake up easily the next morning if she kept doing was she was doing. Oh man, some girls can be so crazy, sometimes. But what should I do? I couldn't help it. I love her. I love my sweetie-sweetie Nagisa, thought Shizuma._

Shizuma leaned closer to her lover. She brought her mouth close to Nagisa's ear.

''Na-gi-sa. Wake up, cutie'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa shivered when Shizuma talked her in that way. Shizuma smiled. She tried one more time.

''Na-gi-sa. Come on, wake up. You don't want to disappoint your Shizuma'' said Shizuma again.

''Mmmmm...Five more minutes...please baby'' murmured Nagisa.

Shizuma sighed. Trying to wake up Nagisa is like when you try to solve a problem in maths without know the solution. Then something hit Shizuma's mind. If we were in a comic book, we could see a light bulb above Shizuma's head.

_Of course, why I didn't think about that before?, thought Shizuma._

She brought her mouth again into Nagisa's ear.

''Na-gi-sa. If you wake up, right now, I promise I will wear that black bikini you bought for me two days ago'' said Shizuma.

''I'm up'' said Nagisa fully wake up.

Shizuma started to laugh. Her girlfriend could be very amazing sometimes. Nagisa wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked at her goddess.

''Shizuma how can you always make me do what you want? I mean don't you have limits?'' said Nagisa pouting.

''It's a secret and nop. I can't help it. Your weakness turns me on'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma! Sometimes I wonder how the world would be if you weren't so seductive.''

''Mmhm, I have no idea''

Nagisa thought it for a moment. If Shizuma was not seductive but just a normal girl then...then...Nagisa shivered. Nop, she preferred her Shizuma like how she was.

''I don't want to think about it. I preferred you like that. I don't want a different Shizuma. I don't want you to be normal, like all the others. I want you like how you are, weird and irresistible'' said Nagisa.

''Arigatou my love. Hey, you mean that I'm not normal?'' said Shizuma.

''Well...I didn't mean it like that. I meant-''

''You are hurting me Nagisa. After what I went through for you, now you are saying that I'm not normal? You have broke my heart Nagisa'' said Shizuma in a fake sad tone.

''Shizuma?'' said Nagisa worried.

''That's it. I'm leaving''

Shizuma stood up and walked towards the door. Nagisa was about to stand up when Shizuma opened the door and got out. Nagisa felt her heart aching. She had just hurt her lover.

''But I didn't mean it like that. Ok, sometimes Shizuma acts weird but I didn't mean she is not a normal girl. Shizuma. Shizuma I'm so sorry. Please don't go away. Come back my love'' said Nagisa.

Nagisa felt tears falling from her eyes. She was about to start crying, when suddenly someone's voice interrupted her.

''HOLY SHIIIT!!!'' shouted Shizuma from outside.

Nagisa looked at the door questioningly. Why was Shizuma shouting?

''OH MY GOD SHIZUMA-SAMA!!!'' shouted some girls from outside.

Right, what was going on? The door opened and Shizuma came inside with very red cheeks. She closed the door behind her and sighed.

''This is the last time I'm going out without checking if I wear my clothes or not!!!'' said Shizuma angrily.

Nagisa looked at her lover confused, when suddenly her eyes dropped at Shizuma's body. Shizuma was naked. Shizuma was NAKED. Nagisa thought that from the moment Shizuma had stood up, she didn't wear any cloth. And right now, she had gone out from their room like that and some of her fan girls saw her. In other days Nagisa would have got very jealous but that moment such a thing couldn't happen. Why? Because the only thing Nagisa wanted to do was, laughing until she couldn't breathe.

Shizuma looked at Nagisa. Nagisa was laughing like crazy.

_My plan to tease Nagisa didn't go well. I guess that is my punishment for trying to tease her. But I can't believe that I went out naked and some of my fan girls saw me. It's so embarrassing. Not only that, but I made two of them have a nose-bleed and the rest...well they are probably still laying down on the floor unconscious. You can be very fool sometimes Shizuma...very fool, thought Shizuma._

She walked towards her lover. Nagisa stop laughing when she saw Shizuma coming to her. She tried to look away from her girlfriend. She knew that her time for scolding from Shizuma had come. Shizuma sat on the bed, next to Nagisa, and looked at her. Instead of start shouting at her, as Nagisa thought at first, Shizuma capped one of Nagisa's cheeks and forced her to look at her. Nagisa turned her face slowly towards Shizuma. Shizuma moved her body closer to her lover and kissed those lips she had missed like crazy. Nagisa bewildered but she kissed her lover back immediately. They hugged each other and laid down on the bed.

_Wait, why Shizuma is kissing me? She was supposed to scold me or shout at me or something like that. Not kissing me. Well, is not that I don't like it but why?, thought Nagisa._

They looked at each other. Shizuma smiled at her.

''Nagisa'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa felt that she was going to cry again, but this time from happiness. Shizuma's smile was like an angel's.

''Shizuma. Shizuma can I ask you something?'' said Nagisa.

''Of course my love'' said Shizuma.

''Why did you kiss me? I mean, before you were angry with me and now you acted so affectionately with me. It's not that I didn't like it but-''

Shizuma put a finger on Nagisa's lips to silent her.

''I wasn't angry with you before and I would never be. Because I love you, I love you a lot, Nagisa'' said Shizuma.

''Then, what was going on?'' said Nagisa.

''I was joking''

''Ehh?''

Nagisa's eyed wided. What Shizuma meant when she said she was joking? Suddenly, something hit Nagisa's mind. One more time she had fall into one of her lover's traps.

''Shizuma!'' said Nagisa pouting.

Shizuma giggled.

''You are something else'' said Nagisa.

''I love you'' said Shizuma in a very sweet tone.

''Awww, I...I...I love you too Shizuma. I really do. Even though, you are acting like a crazy sometimes''

''Hey, you mean that I'm crazy? You are hurting me Nagisa'' said Shizuma in a fake sad tone.

''Shizuma, not again. Please?''

''I was joking, my love. Now, can I steal a kiss from you?''

''Let me think about it''

''Nagisa!'' said Shizuma pouting.

''I was joking, my love''

''Oh, you''

Nagisa capped Shizuma's cheeks with her hands and kissed her passionately. Shizuma felt that she was going to melt, under that kiss. After a couple of minutes, which looked like an eternity, they both stood up. Shizuma walked to their wardrobe.

''What are you going to wear my love?'' said Shizuma.

''Mmhm, I think my red bikini'' said Nagisa.

''The one I bought for you a week ago?''

''Yep.''

''Fine.''

Suddenly Shizuma's eyes wided and she turned to face her lover.

''Wait. Are you sure?'' said Shizuma.

''Yea. Why?'' said Nagisa.

''Nagisa, that bikini is too damm sexy to wear it for today''

''Why?''

''Nagisa, we will not be alone in the pool. Tamao is going to come with us and so will Miyuki. Do you want to make them perverts? Plus, maybe some others girls are going to be in that pool too. What I'm going to do then?''

''I have no idea. But I like my red bikini. Thus, I know that you like it too. A lot, I can admit''

Shizuma blushed. Indeed, she liked a lot that bikini. She had bought it for her lover, in one of their dates. Obviously, Nagisa's body had grown up a little those few months and her old swim-costume didn't suit her anymore. When Shizuma saw the red bikini for the first time, she fall in love with that. Nagisa liked it too. But no as much as Shizuma. Shizuma wanted like crazy to see Nagisa in it, today. But how she was going to admire her own personal 'view', when other people were going to look at her Nagisa in the same way too?

''But Nagisa...'' said Shizuma

''Shizuma don't worry. Let them see. Besides, I don't care about them. I care only about you and I belong only to you'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma sighed. Nagisa had right.

''Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you'' said Shizuma.

She brought out Nagisa's bikini and hers.

''Who is going to go to the bathroom first?'' said Shizuma.

''You?'' said Nagisa.

''No. You'' insisted Shizuma.

''Nop. You'' insisted Nagisa.

''You!''

''Beautiful women first''

''No. Cute girls first''

''Nop. Attractive goddesses first''

''No. Irresistible, sexy girls first''

''Nop. Hot and wild women first''

''No. Breath-taking girls first''

''Nop. Amazing women with captured green eyes first''

''Aaagghh I give up. I will go first'' said Shizuma pouting.

Shizuma walked to the bathroom, leaving behind a giggling Nagisa. Five minutes later, Shizuma came out wearing her black bikini. She looked so hot.

''Do you like it, my love?'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa looked at her. She felt her cheeks blushing like crazy. Oh man, she was so lucky having Shizuma as her girlfriend.

''You look very beautiful Shizuma'' said Nagisa.

''Arigatou baby. Now, it's your turn.''

Nagisa took her own bikini and walked to the bathroom. Shizuma sat on their bed and waited patiently for her girl to finish. Five minutes later Nagisa came out. She was wearing now, her new red bikini. She looked damm hot. You don't believe me? Just take a look at Shizuma's face and you will see that I'm telling the truth. Shizuma's eyes wided when she saw Nagisa wearing her red bikini. She felt her heart beating like crazy. She was damm socked.

''Na...gi...sa?'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa looked at her girlfriend. She understood that Shizuma had been affected a lot from her appearance and that amused her a little.

''Shizuma is something wrong? Why you look like a frozen cat?'' said Nagisa innocently.

''Nagisa?'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma come on. Are you going to answer to me or not?''

Shizuma shook her head. Man, she had been affected a lot.

''Nagisa do you realise what you are doing to me now?'' said Shizuma.

''Yep'' said Nagisa teased.

''And I had warned you''

''I don't care''

''Can we just leave?''

''Not yet''

''Why?''

''I want to do something first''

''And what that could be?''

Nagisa walked towards her lover. She sat next to her and capped her lover's cheeks. She kissed Shizuma immediately, giving her no time to react. Shizuma lost all of her control. Nagisa was now the one who was controlling her. Nagisa laid her down on the bed. Shizuma hugged her tight. She was so in love with her cute Nagisa. They stay there for a couple of minutes until something hit Shizuma's mind. They had to leave for the pool. And they were already late. Plus, they had to pick Tamao from her room and Miyuki too. She didn't want to think their reaction. They would probably be very mad with our couple. But she had to free herself first.

''Nagisa''-kiss-''can you''-kiss-''please stop?''-kiss-''We have to''-kiss-''leave.''-kiss-''We have to''-kiss-''pick up Tamao and Miyuki''-kiss-''Also, we are late''-kiss-''and they are''-kiss-''probably''-kiss-''very mad''-kiss-''with us''-kiss-

Nagisa didn't answer her but she continued kissing her and with much more affection than before. Shizuma felt her desires coming back again. But she couldn't let them took her. They had to stop. Now.

''Nagisa''-kiss-''please stop''-kiss-''Hey, I promise''-kiss-''I will make it up''-kiss-''to you later''-kiss-''Ok?''

''I'm up'' said Nagisa who let her lover and stood up.

Shizuma stood up too and walked to the drawer. She brought out their sun-oil and two pairs of black sun glasses. She also took one pair of towels.

''I believe we are ready to go'' said Shizuma.

''I can't wait to see our friends again'' said Nagisa excited.

''And to think that a minute before you had me cuffed on the bed and refused to let me go''

Nagisa blushed.

''Can we just go?'' said Nagisa pouting.

Shizuma smiled and moved to her lover. She took Nagisa's hand and squeezed it lightly.

''Let's go baby'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa smiled back and they walked to the door together. Shizuma opened the door for her and let Nagisa go out first. Shizuma walked out from the room and closed the door behind her. And the day had just started.

* * *

The two love-birds walked together towards Tamao's room. It had been a long time since they both came for the last time. Nagisa had missed her old room a little but it didn't bother her much. Now, she had a new life with Shizuma by her side and nothing was more important than their love.

Nagisa was about to knock the door, when suddenly the door opened on her own and a middle-height creature with long blue hair came outside in high speed. She was about to hug Nagisa, when she lost her balance and threw Nagisa on the floor. The girl fall too and found herself on top of Nagisa.

''Tamao-chan?'' said Nagisa questioningly.

Tamao was wearing a dark blue bikini with light blue stripes. So beautiful.

''Nagisa-chan, you have finally come. I had started to feel worried. Why you didn't show up the time we had agreed?'' said Tamao.

''Uhm...Tamao-chan. Shizuma and I had some business to do'' said Nagisa.

''Business or 'business'?'' said Tamao teased.

''Tamao-chan!'' said Nagisa blushing.

''Ahem'' said Shizuma.

''Oh'' said Tamao.

Tamao stood up and helped Nagisa to stand up too. Nagisa took Shizuma's hand and smiled to her old friend.

''How are you Tamao-chan?'' said Nagisa.

''I'm fine Nagisa-chan. But you made me almost have a heart-attack. For a moment I thought you wouldn't come'' said Tamao.

''No, of course I would come. Besides, I had promised it to you. It just, Shizuma and I, had some business to do, as I said before''

''Yea, yea. Shizuma-sama how are you?''

''I'm fine Tamao-chan. And please call me just Shizuma.'' said Shizuma.

''Oh, ok. Shizuma''

''That's much better''

''So, what are we going to do now?''

''We have to go and pick Miyuki from her room. And I don't want to see her reaction''

''Why?''

''Look how YOU reacted when we came. Think how Miyuki is going to be''

''Ouch. That hurts''

''Yep. So, before we leave, do you have any gun or something?''

''Unfortunately, nop. I sent it just yesterday for cleaning.''

''Damm. How I'm suppose going to protect myself now?''

''You have Nagisa''

''Well, that's a good choice but I need more protection''

''Don't look at me. I'm very afraid of her.''

''Sigh, the world is going to disappear. But anyway, let's go''

''I'm 100 per cent behind you Shizuma''

Shizuma and Tamao were about to leave when Shizuma turned and looked at Nagisa. She was laughing. And she was so cute.

''Why you laugh, right now, my love?'' said Shizuma questioningly.

''You are something else guys. When you talk about Miyuki-san in that way, you are behaving like you are best friends'' said Nagisa.

''Really? Well, things happen.''

''Yep. This is how our life looks, Nagisa-chan'' said Tamao.

_Guys, I can't believe you. Sometimes you look like you are going to kill each other and sometimes you behave like you are sisters. I wonder if you have realised it yet. Either way, it would be great if you two end up as friends. I don't want to lose anyone of you, thought Nagisa._

''So, shall we go now?'' said Shizuma.

''Yep'' said Tamao.

The trio walked away from Tamao's room. Only one thing bothered their mind, in their way to Miyuki's room. In what ways Miyuki was going to kill them?

* * *

Several minutes later, the three amigos were facing Miyuki's door. None of the three girls made any move to knock the door.

''Who is going to knock HER door from you two?'' said Shizuma.

''Why don't YOU do it?'' said Nagisa.

''Do you remember what happened a while ago, when Tamao opened the door?''

Nagisa blushed.

''Can I try Shizuma?'' said Tamao.

''If you are brave enough.''

''I wonder why YOU can't do it''

''Hey, I'm not a chicken, if that's what you think. Let me tell you something Tamao-chan. If you tell me to run into a fire, I will do it. If you tell me to jump off a cliff, I will do it. But, if you tell me to knock Miyuki's door, hell no. Cause an angry Miyuki is worst than a hungry lion.''

''She is that scary?''

''Yep''

''Oh, man. But I will give it a try''

''Here is her door. You are free to do as you like'' said Shizuma pointing at Miyuki's door.

''Okey''

Tamao sighed and walked to the door. She put her hand slowly on the door and knocked. Unfortunately, no answer came from inside.

''Shizuma are you sure she is inside?'' said Tamao looking back at Shizuma.

''Well, maybe. I don't believe Miyuki would leave without us'' said Shizuma.

''How can you know that?''

''Cause I know Miyuki better than anyone else''

''I will try again''

Tamao knocked for the second time. No one answered. Tamao tried for the third time. The moment she was about to knock again, the door opened on her own and a flying book came from inside, which landed on Tamao's face.

''Ouch. That hurts'' said Shizuma.

A very angry Miyuki came outside. She was wearing a purple bikini. I wonder how many girls she was going to make fainted.

''That's what you get for being late Shizuma'' said Miyuki.

Suddenly, Miyuki's eyes wided. In front of her was not Shizuma, as she thought at first, but Tamao, with a huge red mark on her face. Miyuki's eyes blinked many times. It must be her idea. Then she looked at the couple next to her. Nagisa was laughing like crazy and Shizuma was smiling. And the weirdest thing in the world, was that Shizuma was unharmed. Miyuki looked at Tamao and then back at Shizuma. She did it many times, until something hit her mind. She realised, that moment she had done something very stupid.

_Oh God, tell me I didn't do it. Please tell me it was just my idea, thought Miyuki._

Unfortunately, it was true. Indeed, the book she had thrown landed on Tamao's face instead on Shizuma's.

''Uhm...Tamao-chan?'' said Miyuki.

Tamao's eye started to twitch. Oh boy, Miyuki was in big trouble.

''Miyuki-san that was a very weird surprise. I never believed that one day; the president of Miator would greet me on her door by throwing a book on my face. May I hear the reason?'' said Tamao.

''Uhm...I...I...I thought you were Shizuma and...'' said Miyuki.

''Miyuki-san, I would like to tell you something. First, I don't have silver hair and second, my eyes are not green. My hair is blue and so are my eyes too. And, right now, you have dig your own grave. You have five seconds to run away for your life''

''Tamao-chan you are joking, right?''

''Nop''

''Tamao-chan?''

''One''

''Tamao?''

''Two''

''...''

''Three''

Miyuki looked around to find a way to escape. She had started to get afraid of Tamao. Well, it wasn't the best thing she had done right now, but couldn't she live just to see herself graduating from Miator?

''Four''

I guess she couldn't.

''Five''

Tamao slowly started to walk towards Miyuki. Miyuki took a step back. She looked like a scared cat.

''Miyuki-san you are going to die'' said Tamao.

Then Miyuki started to run away. Tamao ran after her.

''MIYUKI-SAN I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE PRESIDENT OF MIATOR. IF I CATCH YOU, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!!!'' shouted Tamao.

Shizuma and Nagisa stayed behind watching the scene with much enjoy. Seeing Tamao killing someone, it wasn't something that happened every day.

''What do you say my love? Shall we go after them?'' said Shizuma.

''It's not a bad idea'' said Nagisa.

Then our young couple started to walk away from Miyuki's room. The day had already started and things had got very interesting, just right now.

* * *

The sun had already raised and the weather got very hot, when two creatures were running towards the pool in high speed. From the time that Tamao decided to chase Miyuki, she didn't stop event to take a breath. She wanted like crazy to punish that woman. Ok, maybe they were a little late but that wasn't excuse for Miyuki to throw her books like a maniac, even though Shizuma was the target but ended up to be her.

Miyuki was sooooo scared. She didn't want to die. She was still young.

_Please Maria-sama help me. Please save me. I don't want to die. I don't want to die, thought Miyuki._

Miyuki felt like it was going to be the end of the world for her. Soon, she was going to be an angel. She was about to have a heart-attack from all that fear, when suddenly she heard a loud noise coming from behind her. She stopped and turned around. She saw Tamao, lying on the floor and under her, was Chikaru. Apparently, Tamao, while she was trying to catch Miyuki, wasn't so careful and she slipped.

_Maria-sama thank you. At least, for now I'm safe, thought Miyuki._

Miyuki walked towards the girls. Tamao, who was on top of Chikaru, looked at the Lullim president with wide eyes. She didn't expect to see her again and under those circumstances. On the other side, Chikaru was very happy. She had missed her little Tamao and it was a big surprise to see her after such a long time. One of the best surprises, I have to admit. By the way, Chikaru was wearing a red bikini with black stripes. Chikaru's fan girls would die happily, if they saw her.

_My, I never thought I was going to see you again Tamao-chan. Not, after the moments we spent together. Which were the best for me Tami, thought Chikaru._

_Oh man, I'm such a fool girl. I can't believe what I have done. Chikaru-sama must be very angry with me, right now. Damm you, Miyuki-san. Why you can't act like a human, just for once?, thought Tamao._

Then Chikaru looked at Tamao up and down. She felt her cheeks blushed.

_My, Tamao looks so beautiful in this dark blue bikini. I wish I could touch her, feel her body on my own...kissed her, thought Chikaru._

Chikaru tried to throw away those dirty thoughts. It wasn't the right time, neither the right place.

_Ehh? Why Chikaru-sama looks at me like that? And why she is blushing? Must be the weather, thought Tamao._

Tamao dropped accidentally her eyes on Chikaru's body. She felt her own cheeks blushed.

_Damm, Chikaru-sama has such a beautiful body. Why I didn't see it before? Wait. What did I just say? And why I keep looking at Chikaru-sama's body? And why are my cheeks blushing?, thought Tamao._

Tamao shook her head. It wasn't the right time, neither the place.

_NOOOOOOOOOO!!!, thought Tamao._

Well, it wasn't right to think like that for Chikaru-sama.

_Much better, thought Tamao._

Anyway, Chikaru saw Tamao blushing and smiled.

_My, Tamao looks so cute when she is blushing. Wait. Does that mean that she likes me? Really? Nah, I doubt it. Mmhm, did I made a good impression on her, wearing my bikini? I can't believe it. That's must be. Well, Tamao-chan you seemed to like this part. I wonder if you are going to like the next part._

''Tamao-chan, you look so beautiful today'' said Chikaru.

Tamao's eyes wided and she blushed more.

_Waiiiiiiiiit. Did she just call me beautiful? Oh man, I can't believe it, thought Tamao._

''Arigatou Chikaru-sama. You look beautiful too'' said Tamao.

_My, Tamao-chan. Did you just called me beautiful? Did I die and went to heaven?_

''Arigatou Tamao-chan. Hey, has anyone ever told you, that you look so cute when you are blushing?'' said Chikaru.

Tamao felt her cheeks blushing hard.

_Whaaaaaaaaaat?, thought Tamao._

''No, never. You are the first'' said Tamao.

''I'm glad'' said Chikaru smiling.

''Ahem'' said a voice.

The two girls turned around and saw Shizuma and Nagisa standing there and looking at them with smiling faces.

''It's so nice seeing you two down there, in that position, but if you are going to have sex, I have to warn you that you are not alone'' said Shizuma.

Tamao turned into four shapes of red and Chikaru giggled.

''Shizuma!'' said Tamao pouting.

''I wouldn't mind Shizuma. I like it people watching me while I'm having sex with someone'' said Chikaru.

Tamao's eyes wided.

''Chikaru-sama!'' said Tamao.

''Sorry, I couldn't help it'' said Chikaru.

''Oh you''

Tamao stood up and took Chikaru in bridal style. Chikaru bewildered.

''Tamao-chan?'' said Chikaru.

''You are going to pay'' said Tamao.

Tamao walked towards the pool. When she reached at the end, she threw Chikaru in the pool. Chikaru swam to the surface and coughed.

''Tamao-chan!'' said Chikaru pouting.

''That's what you get for teasing me'' said Tamao.

''Oh yea? Fine.''

Chikaru took one of Tamao's legs and pushed her in the pool. Tamao swam to the surface and looked at Chikaru.

''Why did you do that?'' said Tamao coughing.

''That's what you get for punishing me'' said Chikaru.

''Oh yea? Fine.''

Tamao started to swim towards Chikaru. Chikaru seeing Tamao coming towards her, she tried to swim away. The others, who were watching the scene, laughed like crazy.

''Oh man, that was something else'' said Shizuma.

''At least she forgot to punish me'' said Miyuki.

* * *

Suddenly, four other creatures appeared in the scene. The two of them were holding each other and the rest tried to avoid each other. Not because they were hating each other, but because their cheeks were very red. They walked towards the other girls. Shizuma hearing footsteps approaching her, she turned around. She saw Amane, Hikari, Yaya-chan and Tsubomi coming to her.

''Hey, look who is here'' said Shizuma smiling.

Amane was wearing a whole body swim-costume in blue colour with white stripes. Hikari was wearing a white bikini. Tsubomi was wearing a pink bikini and Yaya-chan a black bikini with red stripes.

''Good morning Shizuma-sama, Nagisa-sama'' said the four girls together.

''Good morning girls'' said Shizuma and Nagisa together.

''Tsubomi-chan, you look so cute in that bikini. Don't you agree Shizuma?'' said Nagisa.

''Of course, my love. The same does Yaya-chan too'' said Shizuma teased.

Yaya-chan's eyes wided.

''Ehh? But I didn't say anything'' said Yaya-chan.

''Your face shouts it'' said Shizuma.

''Ehhh?''

Yaya-chan felt her cheeks blushing more than before. The same time, she had the strange feeling that someone was looking at her. She didn't want to look back, because she knew who was.

''Well...She's not bad. I mean, pink colour suits her and...and...'' said Yaya-chan.

''Ok, ok. We got the point'' interrupted Shizuma.

''Arigatou Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi shyly.

Yaya-chan bewildered and turned to look at Tsubomi. Tsubomi was blushing like crazy but she denied looking at Yaya-chan. Yaya-chan smiled. Man, what she had done to deserve such a cute girl?

''Come on guys. Let's go for swimming'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma walked towards the pool and the rest followed her. Yaya-chan found the chance, while no one could see her, and took Tsubomi's hand on her own. She felt her cheeks blushing hard but she liked the idea of holding hands with Tsubomi. Tsubomi was shocked at first but she didn't move her hand. The two girls were walking now towards the pool, hand in hand. If someone saw them, that moment, he would say that those two looked like a couple. Even though, they weren't...yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Strawberry Dorms, a blond hair creature was still sleeping. Shion had decided to stay at the bed, since it was Saturday and she didn't have any paperwork to do. Everything was peaceful and quiet, until a knock on the door interrupted her from her sleep. She opened her eyes and frowned.

''Oh man, I can't believe it. It's Saturday. Who might be right now? Oh God, why I can't rest just for one day? Damm'' said Shion.

She slowly stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it and saw Kaname and Momomi standing outside, wearing their bikinis. Kaname was wearing a green one and Momomi an orange one.

''Right. What you want from me? Why can't you just leave me alone? Just for today?'' said Shion.

''Shion Tomori, you will never change. Always the same'' said Kaname.

''What do you want?''

''We were going for swimming and we thought to come here and invite you, to come with us''

''Mmhm, did the world came up and down? Did the pigs fly? Cause you never did such a thing for me before''

''Awww, you are hurting me. But you have right. In the past I was a bitch but now I have changed''

''Can you ever change Kaname?''

''Miracles happen''

''Only in your dreams''

''Come on. Are you going to come with us or not?''

''Well, since I don't have any other choice and since I can't save myself from your hands, I will accept''

''Good''

''Just give me some time to change''

''Okey. We will come back in ten minutes''

''See ya later guys''

Shion closed the door and walked to the bathroom. She threw some water on her face and went back to her room. She moved to her wardrobe and opened it.

''Now, since I have to go for swimming, which bikini should I put on?'' said Shion.

She searched her entire wardrobe, until she found what she wanted.

''My yellow bikini. How much I have missed it! It has been a year since I wore it for the last time. I hope it still suits me''

Shion took off her pyjamas and underwear; and wore her yellow bikini. She combed her hair as always and looked at herself in the mirror.

''Hey, it suits me and it looks so good on me, I have to admit! Damm, I'm so lucky''

She walked to the drawer and brought out her sun-oil, a towel and a pair of black sunglasses.

''I think I'm ready now''

Then someone knocked her door.

''I'm coming'' said Shion.

Shion opened the door and saw Kaname and Momomi one more time standing outside and waiting for her.

''Damm, I was going to say if you are ready but now looking at you, in that bikini, I can say only one thing: Oh, mama mia'' said Kaname.

''Oh, really? Be careful Kaname, because Momomi might get jealous'' said Shion teased.

''Nah, I don't believe it''

''I think that Kaname is the one, who might get jealous'' said Momomi hugging Shion from the shoulders.

''Yea, maybe'' said Shion.

Kaname blushed.

''Just take your asses and let's go'' said Kaname.

Shion got out from her room and started to walk away, with her friends always by her side. Momomi didn't put her hands off Shion, much to Kaname's annoyance. However, Kaname tried not get affected, because she knew that Momomi and Shion were like sisters and always behaved like that when they were together. Plus, Shion was Kaname's best friend and she would never do something that would hurt Kaname. Besides, Momomi was just trying to tease her. And she was making it very well.

The three amigos left the dorms peacefully avoiding the fact, that something was going to happen to them very soon...Something that would change their lives forever.

* * *

**Well, here is my first chapter. I hope you liked it. Just leave a review before you press the ''Back'' button.**

**See ya in my next chapter.**


	3. What a simple kiss can do!

**Falling in love is something you can't describe with words**

**I'm back. I present you my second chapter. Your love for my story helped me to update sooner than i believed. Thanks for reviewing my story. I hope you that you have enjoyed it a lot so far. And keep doing so. So, enjoy now my second chapter and just leave a review before you press the 'Back' button.**

**Now, just drop your innocent eyes on the story.**

* * *

The weather was going to be very hot today. All the students had slowly stood up and some of them decided to take a walk to the pool. Our Strawberry friends seemed to have a good time. Shizuma was lying on the floor wearing her sunglasses. She looked so hot. Shizuma's fan girls would die happily if they saw her. Next to her, was Nagisa, who was doing the same thing too. Tamao was sitting near the pool with an ice-pack on her face. Next to her, was Chikaru, who was giggling all the time.

''Ouch. That hurts'' said Tamao frowning.

''My, Tamao-chan how you got that huge red mark on the face?'' said Chikaru.

''It's a long story. The only thing I can say is, that all is Miyuki-san's fault''

''How do you feel?''

''It's still hurts. Man, how I'm going to explain it to my classmates on Monday? It's so embarrassing.''

''I believe that you will find something to say.''

''I hope so. I don't want them start questioning me''

''Mmhm, maybe if I kiss it, the pain will pass sooner?''

''Whaaaat?'' said Tamao with wide eyes.

''I'm just kidding''

Tamao rolled her eyes.

''But if you want, I don't mind'' said Chikaru.

''Ehhh?'' said Tamao with her eyes more wide than before.

Chikaru started to laugh. Tamao pouted. She had fall, one more time, into one of Chikaru's traps.

''Ok. Now, you are going to pay'' said Tamao.

Tamao moved close to Chikaru. Chikaru seeing Tamao moving close to her, she stopped laughing.

_Tamao-chan?, thought Chikaru._

_At last, I will take my revenge from you Chikaru-sama, thought Tamao._

Tamao put her hands on Chikaru's waist. Chikaru's eyes wided.

_Tamao-chan what are you doing?, thought Chikaru._

Tamao took all her efforts and pushed Chikaru into the pool, for the second time. Chikaru gasped before she found herself on the bottom of the pool. She swam to the surface and coughed.

''Tamao-chan!'' said Chikaru frowning.

''That's what you get for teasing me'' said Tamao smiling.

''Oh, yea? Fine''

Chikaru took Tamao's legs and pushed her into the pool. Tamao swam to the surface and coughed.

''Why did you do that?'' said Tamao frowning.

''That's what you get for punishing me'' said Chikaru giggling.

''Hmphm'' said Tamao crossing her arms to her chest.

_My, Tamao-chan you look so cute like that. I want like crazy to kiss you. My, what have you done to me Tamao-chan?, thought Chikaru._

Chikaru swam close to Tamao. Tamao hearing Chikaru swam towards her, she looked at her.

_Why is Chikaru-sama coming to me?, thought Tamao._

Chikaru put her hands on each side of Tamao's body, so Tamao couldn't move. Tamao's eyes wided.

_Chikaru-sama?, thought Tamao._

Chikaru leaned her face close to Tamao's. Tamao felt her cheeks blushing.

_Chikaru-sama what are you doing?, thought Tamao._

Chikaru brought her lips on Tamao's and kissed her. Tamao bewildered.

_Chikaru-sama is kissing me!!! Chikaru-sama is kissing me!!!, thought Tamao._

_My, I never thought I was going to kiss you one day Tamao-chan, but I guess the right time has already come, thought Chikaru._

Tamao slowly closed her eyes and kissed Chikaru back. She had no idea why she was kissing her but she couldn't stop herself from doing it. Few minutes later, they parted to breath. Tamao's cheeks were very red and so were Chikaru's too. Tamao looked at her.

''Chikaru-sama. Why...why did you...why did you...kiss me?'' said Tamao between her breaths.

''Let's just say, that you were very attractive and I couldn't resist'' said Chikaru.

''Oh''

''I promise I will never do it again. I know it was fool of me'' apologised Chikaru smiling.

Then, Tamao capped Chikaru's cheeks with her hands.

''Who told you that I don't want you to do it again?'' said Tamao.

Chikaru's eyes wided. She opened her mouth to say something but Tamao covered it with her own. Chikaru hugged Tamao from her waist and pushed her closer to her. Tamao hugged Chikaru from the shoulders and deepen the kiss.

_Tamao-chan, my Tamao-chan, thought Chikaru._

_Chikaru-sama, thought Tamao._

* * *

Far away from this 'couple', Amane and Hikari were lying next to each other and reading a book together. Yaya-chan was lying too, but little away from them, and looking around. As for Tsubomi, she was lying too, but few meters away from Yaya-chan, and reading a magazine. The same time she was giving secretly looks to Yaya-chan. Yaya-chan was like an open fire in that bikini.

Suddenly, Yaya-chan felt that someone was watching her. She searched around to find who it was. She detected Tsubomi looking at her. Tsubomi blushed hard when she saw Yaya-chan looking at her too. She had been caught. Yaya-chan smiled. She stood up and grabbed her sun-oil. She started to walk towards Tsubomi. Tsubomi looked away from Yaya-chan. She felt very embarrassed. Yaya-chan sat next to her and looked at her.

''Hi'' said Yaya-chan.

''H-Hi'' said Tsubomi still avoiding her.

''I saw you looking at me and I thought you might want something.''

''I don't need anything. I'm fine''

''Are you sure?''

''Yea''

''Then, why you are not looking at me, right now? Do I have something on my face?''

''No''

''What then?''

''Nothing''

''Uhm...You look very beautiful today Tsubomi-chan''

''Arigatou. You are beautiful too''

''Hey, thanks. Uhm...it's very hot today, isn't it?''

''Yea.''

''So, have you brought any sun-oil with you? It's very dangerous being under the sun for so many hours without putting some on your skin for protection you know, and you have very sensitive skin.''

''How do you know that?'' said Tsubomi who was now looking at her very curious.

Yaya-chan blushed.

''Well...uhm...I just know it'' said Yaya-chan.

''Oh'' said Tsubomi.

''I'm glad you are looking at me now''

Tsubomi blushed.

''So, have you brought any sun-oil with you?'' said Yaya-chan.

''No. But I will borrow some from Hikari-senpai or Nagisa-sama''

''I have some with me, if you want.''

''No, thank you.''

Yaya-chan's smile disappeared. Tsubomi words were like a knife. She felt her heart aching.

''Oh, ok then. I have to go now'' said Yaya-chan.

Yaya-chan stood up and started to walk away. Tsubomi felt her own heart aching too. She was so fool. Yaya-chan came to her with all her kindness and what did SHE do? She pushed her away. And she lost a chance to be with Yaya-chan.

_Stupid Tsubomi. How can you be so fool? Damm. You and your shyness, thought Tsubomi._

Yaya-chan went back to her seat very disappointed. Tsubomi had kicked her away. Plus, she lost a chance to flirt with her.

_Damm, damm, damm. Like many people say, that's my luck, thought Yaya-chan._

Tsubomi stood up guilty and taking her belongings, she walked towards Yaya-chan.

_I hope she will forgive me. I hope I still have a chance to be with her, thought Tsubomi._

Yaya-chan didn't see Tsubomi coming because she was too lost in her thoughts. Tsubomi stopped in front of her.

''Yaya-senpai?'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya-chan didn't answer.

''Yaya-senpai?'' said Tsubomi again.

Yaya-chan shook her head and looked at Tsubomi. Her eyes wided.

_Tsubomi-chan? You are here? But how? You came after me?, thought Yaya-chan._

_Yaya-senpai I'm here. And I promise I will never leave again, thought Tsubomi._

''Yaya-senpai. I'm sorry for my previous behaviour. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just a fool'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya-chan smiled. Tsubomi came back to her. She hadn't lost her chance to flirt with the girl she liked, yet.

''It's ok. It's not a big deal'' said Yaya-chan.

''Will you forgive me?'' said Tsubomi.

''I don't have anything to forgive you about''

Tsubomi smiled. Her puppy indeed was very kind.

_Yaya-chan, I love you so much. And right now, you gave me another reason to fall in love with you, all over again, thought Tsubomi._

''Mind you, if I sit next to you?'' said Tsubomi.

''No. It's ok'' said Yaya-chan.

Tsubomi let her belongings on the floor and sat next to Yaya-chan. They were very close to each other. Tsubomi felt little uncomfortable, having Yaya-chan inches away from her but the same time, she felt secure. As for Yaya-chan, she felt very happy, having Tsubomi just beside her.

''So, uhm...'' said Yaya-chan.

''Uhm...Yaya-senpai, can I still use your sun-oil?'' said Tsubomi shyly.

Yaya-chan looked at her and smiled.

''Of course'' said Yaya-chan.

''Can you help me with that?'' said Tsubomi.

''Sure''

Tsubomi turned her back to Yaya-chan. Yaya-chan put some cream in her hands and touched Tsubomi's back. Tsubomi shivered a little. Yaya-chan's touch was very gentle and smooth. Tsubomi felt her heart beating fast. Yaya-chan caressed Tsubomi's back with much love. Yaya-chan wished she could do more than that, even though she just liked Tsubomi. When Yaya-chan finished her job, Tsubomi turned and looked at her.

''Arigatou Yaya-chan'' said Tsubomi

''It's nothing'' said Yaya-chan.

''Can I do the same for you? Since you were so kind with me''

''Well, sure''

Yaya-chan turned her back to Tsubomi. Tsubomi put some cream in her hands and touched Yaya-chan's back. Yaya-chan smiled. Tsubomi's touch was so gentle and smooth. Yaya-chan liked it a lot. She felt very lucky, having Tsubomi in her life.

_I wish I could meet you before Tsubomi-chan. Everything would be so different. And I would be happy. More than I am, already, thought Yaya-chan._

Tsubomi tried to hold herself from doing something inappropriate. She wasn't alone. Besides, she wasn't sure if Yaya-chan was feeling the same. She had to be very careful.

_But how I can be careful, the moment I have her in front of me and so close to me? Yaya-chan do have any idea of what you are doing to me now?, thought Tsubomi._

When Tsubomi finished her job, Yaya-chan turned and looked at her.

''Arigatou Tsubomi'' said Yaya-chan smiling.

''It's ok'' said Tsubomi.

''Not for that.''

''For what then?''

''For being a part of my life'' said Yaya-chan with blushing cheeks.

Tsubomi blushed.

_Whaaaaat?, thought Tsubomi._

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi lovingly.

Yaya-chan took Tsubomi's hands.

''I'm really glad that you came to my life Tsubomi. You change her a lot. You gave her colour'' said Yaya-chan.

''Yaya-senpai'' said Tsubomi.

''Promise me, you will never leave. Never.''

Tsubomi was surprised. She never expected Yaya-chan saying such words. Did she die and went to heaven?

_Yaya-senpai I can't believe that you are saying these words to me. Yaya-senpai do you mean them or you just say them to make yourself feel better? Please tell me the truth. Don't give me fake hopes, thought Tsubomi._

''Yaya-senpai do you mean what you say?'' said Tsubomi.

''Yea'' said Yaya-chan.

She looked deep in Yaya-chan's eyes. The only things she could find there were honesty and love. No hypocrisy, no evil. Yaya-chan, indeed, was saying the truth.

_Yaya-senpai I can't believe it. You are saying the truth. Oh my God. I feel I want to cry. Yaya-senpai I will never leave you. No, never. I love you Yaya-senpai. I love you, thought Tsubomi._

''I promise I will never leave you. I swear it to my life'' said Tsubomi.

''Can we kiss each other to make the promise stronger?'' said Yaya-chan blushing.

''Ehhh?'' said Tsubomi surprised.

''If you want of course''

''Yaya-senpai''

_Tsubomi-chan do you know how much I like you? Even though, it's still early, I want to kiss you like crazy. Sorry cutie for that, but I can't help it, thought Yaya-chan._

_Yaya-senpai you are making my heart beating like crazy. Did you just ask me to kiss you? Of course, it's just to make the promise stronger, but it's still a kiss. Yaya-senpai, of course, I will kiss you. Until you can't breathe, thought Tsubomi._

''Ok'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya-chan moved close to Tsubomi. Tsubomi did the same. Yaya-chan hugged Tsubomi from her waist and Tsubomi hugged Yaya-chan from the shoulders. Their faces came closer and they shared a very affectionate kiss.

_Tsubomi tastes like cherry. So sweet, thought Yaya-chan._

_Yaya-chan tastes like orange. Very sweet, thought Tsubomi._

They looked at each other.

''Wow, that one of the best kisses I had in my life'' said Yaya-chan.

''That was my first one, but the most amazing'' said Tsubomi.

''Really?''

''Yea but I'm glad that YOU are my first'' said Tsubomi blushing.

Yaya-chan blushed too.

_Oh God, what I have done to deserve such a girl?, thought Yaya-chan._

''Well...uhm...mind you if I kiss you again?'' said Yaya-chan shyly.

Tsubomi's eyes wided.

_Whaaaaaaat? I must not heard right. Did Yaya-senpai just tell me that she want to kiss me again?, thought Tsubomi._

''Sorry, what did you say Yaya-senpai?'' said Tsubomi.

''Mind if I kiss you again?'' said Yaya-chan.

_Must be my idea. It's impossible, Yaya-senpai asked me such a thing, though Tsubomi._

''Yaya-senpai could you repeat again what did you say? I can't hear very well'' said Tsubomi.

''I said, if it would mind you, if I kiss you again'' said Yaya-chan.

Tsubomi's eyes wided more.

_Oh my God. I didn't hear wrong. She indeed said what she said. She wants to kiss me again. Maria-sama is it one of your miracles or Kami-sama plays weird games with me?, thought Tsubomi._

''I don't mind'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya-chan smiled. Tsubomi hugged her tight and they leaned in for another kiss. This time Yaya-chan deepen the kiss. Tsubomi felt she was going to melt, under that kiss. As for Yaya-chan, she couldn't be happier than she already was.

* * *

While some of our friends were kissing to the pool, Miyuki was laying few centimetres away from Shizuma and Nagisa, and reading a book. The book was very interesting for her taste but Miyuki was feeling bored. She had a weekend all to herself but it was the first time she didn't have anything to do to pass her time.

_Damm, I feel so bored. I don't have anything to do. Plus, I can't even take a swim, cause I don't know how to swim and I'm too scared to learn. Sigh, thought Miyuki._

She turned to look at Shizuma. Shizuma was still laying there and Nagisa, next to her, was giving her a massage.

''Shizuma'' said Miyuki.

Shizuma looked at her friend.

''What do you want Miyuki?'' said Shizuma.

''I feel so bored''

''Why don't you talk with the others?''

Miyuki looked at Chikaru and Tamao. They were still kissing, in the pool. Miyuki's eyes wided and she blushed.

''I don't believe they can talk right now'' said Miyuki.

''Why do you say that?'' said Shizuma.

''Cause they are kissing''

''Whaaaaaat?'' said Shizuma with wide eyes.

Miyuki pointed her at them with her finger. Shizuma turned and looked at them.

_Oh my God, it's unbelievable. Even someone came and talking to me about that, right now, I wouldn't believe it either. Wow, there you go Tamao. You have just caught a big fish. I wonder how Chikaru-sama made her to accept, thought Shizuma._

''Wow. I never believed that those two would end up together, one day. What do you say about that Nagisa?'' said Shizuma turning to her lover.

''Well, it was time. Tamao has been single for a long time and so has Chikaru-sama too'' said Nagisa smiling.

''I wonder how you are not even surprised seeing them kissing''

''Why? Tamao is my best friend and Chikaru-sama is very kind''

''Yea, but a kiss is still a kiss''

''Well, after you came to the altar and confessed in front of the entire school that you love me, there is nothing that can sock me anymore''

''Hey, you mean that you didn't like it?'' said Shizuma pouting.

''Of course I liked it, but geez you did it in front of the entire school''

''Well, people say that in love and war everything is acceptable''

''Yea but you still did it. And it was so embarrassing''

''Ok, I will never do it again''

''Who told you that I don't want you to do it again?'' teased Nagisa.

''Nagisa?'' said Shizuma surprised.

Nagisa giggled.

''Oh, you are something else. But I love you, either way'' said Shizuma.

''I love you too Shizu-Shizu'' said Nagisa.

''Shizu-Shizu?''

''Yep. You don't like it?''

''Well, it's a name for a teddy bear, not for a human''

''But I find it cute''

''Ok, you can call me whatever you want''

''Ok, Shizi''

Shizuma blushed.

''Ok, Nagi'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa blushed.

''Oh, boy'' said Miyuki.

Nagisa hugged Shizuma and kissed her affectionately. Shizuma kissed her back in the same way. Miyuki rolled her eyes. Her friends sometimes could be very amazing. Shizuma turned and looked at Miyuki again.

''How about Amane and Hikari?'' said Shizuma.

''Nah, they are probably busy. Besides, I never talk with them before'' said Miyuki.

''You have right. But there is always a first time for anything''

''I'm too shy''

''Woo, the great president of Miator, who attends in every meeting and doing a lot of speeches in front of many students, it's too shy to talk with two girls?'' teased Shizuma.

Miyuki blushed.

''Hey, stop teasing me'' said Miyuki.

''I can't. You are too easy to tease'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki pouted.

''Anyway, how about Yaya-chan and Tsubomi-chan? They are more open in conversations'' said Shizuma.

''It's not bad...'' said Miyuki.

She looked at Yaya-chan and Tsubomi. Those two were still kissing too.

''...but they are kissing.''

''Whaaaat?'' said Shizuma with wide eyes.

Shizuma turned and looked at them surprised.

_Oh my God. Even these two? Wow, what's going on here? Did someone throw love-spells and suddenly everyone is kissing?, thought Shizuma._

''Mama mia. Wow'' said Shizuma.

''Well, it was time for them too'' said Nagisa.

''What do you mean?''

''Tsubomi-chan was always in love with Yaya-chan and Yaya-chan lately stopped fighting with her. Isn't it a little strange?''

''You have right. But so soon?''

''Well, a couple of months passed since Tsubomi-chan came to our school''

''Oh, well, good for them. I wonder who is going to be the next one. Maybe, you Miyuki?'' said Shizuma facing now her friend.

''Whaaaat?'' said Miyuki blushing.

''Come on. You have been single for years. Besides, it's not so bad to be in a relationship''

''But I don't like it. Besides, after I will graduate I will have to get married to a person I never met''

''Oh, yea. I almost forgot it. But that doesn't mean you can't have a love life until then''

''Shizuma I can't do such a thing. It's too abnormal. Not only that, but I would hurt myself and the person I would be with. It's not right for her''

''From when you became so sensitive in these things?''

''I was always sensitive. I just didn't show it''

''Ok, do as you like. I will not push you''

''Would you like it, if such a thing happen to you, and lose Nagisa forever?''

''Hell, no. I prefer to die than to lose her''

''See?''

''You have right''

Miyuki smiled. Suddenly, she felt something in her chest. She put her hand on her chest and frowned.

''Miyuki, Miyuki is something wrong?'' said Shizuma worried.

''No'' said Miyuki.

_Damm, what is happening to me? What is this thing I feel in my chest? What's going on?, thought Miyuki._

''Are you sure?'' said Shizuma.

''Yea'' said Miyuki.

''Then what?''

''Miyuki-san do you feel alright?'' said Nagisa.

''Yea. I just...I don't know what is happening. I feel something in my chest'' said Miyuki.

''Is it pain?'' said Shizuma.

''No, it's something else''

''Miyuki, are you trying to make me laugh? Cause I'm not laughing.''

''Shizuma I'm serious''

* * *

Suddenly, Shion, Kaname and Momomi appeared in the pool. They were talking for various things. Momomi had put off her hands from Shion and she was hugging Kaname. Kaname was very happy with that, of course.

While they were walking towards the others, Shion felt something in her chest, which by seconds became stronger. Kaname and Momomi stopped and looked at her.

''Shion, are you alright?'' said Momomi.

''Yea, it's just...I don't know'' said Shion.

''Do you feel any pain in your chest?'' said Kaname.

''No but I have no idea what is it''

''Let's go and find a place to sit. Maybe, it's from your lack of rest''

''Yea, maybe''

The three girls kept walking. But whatever was inside Shion's chest, it didn't disappear. It stayed there and became more powerful than before.

* * *

Miyuki tried to control her breath. She felt her body weak and her heart beating fast for unknown reason. Whatever was inside her, it didn't stop but continue bothering her and also became stronger.

''Miyuki, do you feel ok?'' said Shizuma.

''Yea...I just...I just...'' said Miyuki.

Then Miyuki lost her conscious. Shizuma's eyes wided and she stood up.

''Miyuki. Miyuki!'' said Shizuma worried.

''Shizuma was going on?'' said Nagisa terrified.

''Miyuki is unconscious and she is not responding''

''I will go and get some help''

''Ok baby''

Nagisa stood up and went to alarm the others. Amane and Hikari stopped reading their book and ran towards Shizuma. Yaya-chan and Tsubomi stopped kissing and ran towards the others. Then Nagisa saw Kaname and Momomi coming with a very red Shion. At first Nagisa was very shy to go and ask them for some help but she couldn't hold back now. Miyuki was unconscious and maybe in huge danger. She ran towards them.

* * *

The meantime, Shion felt breathless and her heart beating fast too. Also, she felt some pain aching her chest. Like something bad was happening or was going to happen. Wrong, like someone was in danger.

Kaname and Momomi saw Nagisa running towards them and stopped walking.

''Kaname-san, Momomi-san, Shion-san'' said Nagisa.

''What's going on Nagisa-chan? Did you miss us so badly that you couldn't hold yourself and decided to come after us?'' said Kaname.

Nagisa pouted.

''No, I have just come to ask for some help'' said Nagisa.

''And what I will get for return?'' said Kaname.

''Kaname-san! Can you be serious for once in your life? This is very important. It's a matter of life and death''

''Ok, I'm joking. Now, what's going on?''

''Miyuki-san''

''What about her?''

''She started not to feel very well and she is now lying near the pool unconscious''

Shion hearing that, bewildered.

_Miyuki? Miyuki is unconscious near the pool? Ok, so what?, thought Shion._

She felt the pain aching her chest, again.

_Why I'm feeling bad right now? Why I feel such a huge pain inside me? And what is this pain for?, thought Shion._

Then something hit her mind. Miyuki was in danger.

_So what? I don't care if she is in danger or even dying, thought Shion._

The pain inside her became worst and her heart started to beat like crazy.

_Why is my hearting beating fast and so abnormal? Is she trying to say something to me? If yea, then what is it?, thought Shion._

Then, a picture of a desperate Miyuki calling her for help came non-stop.

_Miyuki is in danger. And she is calling me to save her. Why? And why me?, thought Shion._

But the picture continued to come and stronger than before.

_Miyuki is danger. What shall I do? Go and help her? But I don't like her. I never felt anything for her before. So why?, thought Shion._

_''Shion''_

_Ehhh? Do I have started to hear voices now?, thought Shion._

_''Shion''_

_It looks like Miyuki's voice. She is calling me. She is desperate. She needs help. But what shall I do? Go and help her? But...but...Oh hell. I will go. Just to stop this voice calling my name, non-stop. Of course, this is going to the last time I help that woman, thought Shion._

_''Shion, please help me''_

_I'm coming Miyuki. Wait, please wait. I'm coming, thought Shion._

Shion took all her efforts and ran towards where Miyuki was. Nagisa's eyes blinked many times. Kaname and Momomi were speechless.

''I thought that she hated Miyuki-san'' said Kaname.

''She is just giving some help'' said Momomi.

''I was going to help her too but I'm not so desperate to start running like crazy.''

''Shall we go and give some help?''

''Let's go''

Momomi nodded at Nagisa and Nagisa smiled. She turned her back and started to walk away. The ex-evil duo followed her.

* * *

Back to Miyuki now. Miyuki was still lying unconscious and the others were trying, in any way they could, to help her find her senses.

''Miyuki. Miyuki!'' said Shizuma more worried than before.

''Did she make any move?'' said Yaya-chan.

''No, I'm afraid.''

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming towards them. They turned around and saw Shion running in high speed and very worried too. She passed the others and kneeled next to Shizuma.

''How is she?'' said Shion.

''How did you know?'' said Shizuma.

''Nagisa-san told me''

''I have called her name various times but she is still not responding''

''Ok''

Shion sighed. She had to do something. But what?

_''Shion''_

_Oh, no, that voice again. Don't worry Miyuki. I'm here, thought Shion._

She took Miyuki's hand and looked at her. The 'view' let her speechless.

_Oh my God. She is so beautiful, thought Shion._

It was the first time for Shion to see Miyuki in a bikini. Shion shook her head.

_What I'm thinking? It's not right to think like that for her. And especially when she is in danger!!!, thought Shion._

She took a breath and spoke.

''Miyuki-san, Miyuki-san'' said Shion.

Miyuki didn't respond.

''Miyuki-san, Miyuki-san'' said Shion, again.

Miyuki, again, didn't respond.

''See?'' said Shizuma.

Shion sighed.

_What I'm going to do?, thought Shion._

Accidentally her eyes dropped on Miyuki's lips. Shion's eyes wided.

_Oh my God. Don't tell me...Don't tell me that I have to...I have to...kiss her?, thought Shion._

Shion felt her cheeks blushed for unknown reason.

_But I can't...I can't, thought Shion._

_''Shion''_

_Oh man, that voice again. Well, it seems that I don't have any other choice than to kiss her. Oh God, thought Shion._

Shion, indeed, didn't want to kiss her. She preferred to kiss a frog than to kiss Miyuki. But right now, Miyuki was in danger and she could let her like that.

_I'm going to kiss her. Please Maria-sama, forgive me, for what I'm going to do, thought Shion._

Shion brought Miyuki in her arms. She moved some hair from Miyuki's face and looked at it. She looked more beautiful, closer. Shion tried to sew those thoughts away. Right now, she had to help a human soul, even though, that soul belonged to her worst enemy. She brought her face close to Miyuki's.

''Shion-sama what are you doing?'' said Shizuma surprised.

''I'm just trying to help'' said Shion.

_There you go Miyuki. I hope that you feel better after that, thought Shion._

She came even closer and kissed her. Shizuma's eyes wided. The others were either speechless or shocked. Kaname and Momomi came close to the others and when they saw Shion kissing Miyuki they became shocked too. As for Nagisa, she smiled but didn't say anything.

Miyuki came slowly back to her senses. She tried to move her body but she couldn't. She felt hands hugging her waist.

_What's going on? Why I can't move my body? And why I feel hands hugging my waist?, thought Miyuki._

She slowly opened her eyes and what she saw that moment, shocked her.

_Shion? What is she doing here? And why she is kissing me? Wait. Shion is kissing me? Shion is KISSING me? Oh my God, thought Miyuki._

Miyuki was about to push her away when something hit her mind.

_Wait. What I'm doing on the floor? I remember talking with Shizuma about relationships and then...and then...I lost my senses. But why Shion is kissing me? Wait. Did Shizuma call for help? If yea, then, why she ask Shion to help me? I don't like her. And why Shion accepted to help me? She doesn't like me either. Or does she? Nah, I doubt it. Then, why she accepted and helped me?, thought Miyuki._

So many questions were bothering her mind but she didn't have the time to answer them or find the answers, because she felt Shion lips moving away from hers. In other times Miyuki would feel glad that Shion stopped kissing her but now she felt different. Like, she wanted Shion continue kissing her until she couldn't breathe.

_Whaaaaaaaaaaat? No, no, no. What I'm thinking? No. It's not right. And especially with HER. No, thought Miyuki._

Shion stopped kissing Miyuki and looked at her.

_Kami-sama i can't believe that I kissed her. Oh my God. And she tastes so sweet...like strawberry. Wait. What did I just say? Maria-sama I don't feel very well. Must be the weather, thought Shion._

''Miyuki-san, how do you feel?'' said Shion.

''I'm fine'' said Miyuki.

''Can you stand up?''

''I think yea''

Shion stood up. Miyuki tried to stand up but she felt her legs weak. She was about to fall when someone caught her. She turned and saw...Shion. Shion saved her, one more time.

''Shion-san?'' said Miyuki surprised.

''I think it's not necessary to ask if you can walk'' said Shion smiling.

Miyuki's eyes wided. It was the first time seeing Shion smiling. Six years in Astraea Hill and Shion never smiled before, until now.

''Shion-san'' said Miyuki.

''Shizuma-sama i will to take her to the nurse's room. I think it's the best for her. Maybe, she is sick or something'' said Shion looking at Shizuma.

''Ok. But I will come with you'' said Shizuma.

''Can I come with you too Shizu?'' said Nagisa.

''No, it's better for you, if you stay here. I don't believe the doctor will need a lot of time to examine Miyuki. Plus, someone has to take care of our things. This school has more stalkers than teachers''

''Okie dokey'' said Nagisa.

''Ok. Shion-sama do you need any help carrying Miyuki or its fine?''

''No, no. I'm fine Shizuma-sama'' said Shion.

Shion took Miyuki in bridal style and with Shizuma for company they started to walk towards the nurse's room. Miyuki was surprised at first but she started to get used to. Only one thing was bothering her mind that moment. Why Shion was so kind and nice with her, the moment those two were rivals and enemies? As for Shion, she started to think about their kiss. She had no idea why it was bothering her so much. She couldn't explain it. What was happening with her?

_Shion why you kissed me? Why you saved me, the moment you had the chance to let me there helpless and take your revenge? Why?, thought Miyuki._

_Why I'm thinking so much of kissing you Miyuki? Why? Why it matters so much for me? Miyuki, what have you done to me?, thought Shion._

_Why I need you so much? Tell me, they both thought.

* * *

_

**Well, here is the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Just leave a review before you press the 'Back' button.**

**See ya in my third chapter.**


End file.
